Weathering Stones
by Annabeth chase101
Summary: Nightwing's reactions to all of the deaths that happen during season 2


**A/N: Heeey! I wrote this story a while ago, but never got around to posting it. I have no idea what was going through my head when I was writing this because by the end, I was crying my heart out. Enjoy!**

"You'll never know the last time you'll see a place. Or a person." ~ unknown

Dick walked through the city, watching his feet step on sidewalk. Step step step step one two three four. The steps comforted him, calmed him. Something about the steadfast thumps reassured him. The slight crunch of his steps created even more noise to add to the steady beat, thanks to the white flakes of snow drifting around him. To any onlooker, the image would look normal, peaceful even. A young boy, walking down the sidewalk, white fluff drifting slowly around him settling in his black hair. He seemed to just be casual, happy, normal. But he was bleeding on the inside. He slowed and he approached the large, intimidating gates of Gotham cemetery. He walked through the paths, never once raising his head. The directions to his destination were permanently seared into his brain. As he approached a fork in the path, he slowed to a stop and took off the back pack had been wearing. From there he drew a bouquet of white roses, tied together with a black ribbon. He then stood and turned left, reaching his destination. He lay the roses in the middle of two stones, brushing snow off them as he did. He looked at the graves and gave a small, broken smile, tears streaming down his face.

"Hi mom, dad."

-  
Dick knelt down next to the newly added stone in Gotham cemetery, as snow fell softly around him. Jason Todd. The second robin. His first little brother. It was not fair. Jason did not deserve this, he was too young! He had had so much to live for, full of life and excitement. Jason had waited for batman, his savior, his father, to come. But batman was late. And for that, Jason, robin... Paid the place.

"Jason, you will always be my little brother. "

Dick looked up at the tombstone towering over him. For the millionth time since Artemis had left, he wondered if he was making the right decision. Wally obviously thought he was wrong. The team didn't know... What had he gotten into? Although her tomb was not real, he couldn't help but feel that soon, it could be. He was leading his friends, his family... To their deaths. Wally, his brother, hated him. Superboy was alone and bitter. Megan had lost her morale. Zatanna and rocket were off in the league, and Artemis and kaldur were behind enemy lines. And it was all his fault. Tears streamed down his face, and a few sobs passed his lips. He collapsed to his knees, the snow soaking through his pants.

"Artemis... Hang in there. Don't die. Wally needs you. We all do..."

Dick fell to his knees in front of his best friend, his brothers... Grave. It was snowing, and the cold wind was biting, but he didn't care. It was all his fault. He had killed his brother. He had left Artemis alone. He has broken the teams trust. How was he supposed to live with himself? He stared at the stone, snow gathering around it, and felt a strong sense of déjà vu. His parents. Jason. Artemis. Wally... He had failed them all. The snow was always there. Since the time he had first visited his parents graves, he knew that it was a bad omen. It was a symbol, a reminder, of all times he'd failed his family. Now... He was alone. His relationship with Bruce had been rocky since he had become nightwing, and he had failed everyone else. Why was it so hard to succeed? He broke. Harsh sobs tore trough his lips and tears fell is streams down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Wally, you were my brother, and I let you down. I didn't tell you how much you meant to me wile you were here, and now your gone. I'm sorry for making Artemis is leave, for causing kaldur to 'turn', for not being there for Jason. I'm sorry Bruce, for being a bullheaded jerk. I'm sorry mom and dad, I'm sorry I couldn't helped you... Or fallen with you. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

End


End file.
